


Appreciation for the Mundane

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Sometimes, the sweetest memories in a relationship are the simplest ones.





	Appreciation for the Mundane

“Come on, Fenris. You promised you would help me make dinner tonight,” Sylvia reminded as she plopped down on the sofa beside her boyfriend. She pouted slightly as she wrapped her arms around him, and peeked up at his face to gauge his reaction.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be as discomforted at her embrace as he was when they first started dating. However, his expression was still settled into its semi-permanent scowl, his eyes solely fixed on his laptop.

Sylvia followed his gaze, taking note of the open word processor he was typing in. She glanced back at him and called his name again.

He sighed, still not looking at her. “I know, Hawke. But this paper is due Monday morning.”

“…It’s Friday, though?”

“I need to finish it.”

“But you promised. Besides, you’ve been working on it all day. You have to take a break every once in a while, you know.”

His fingers paused over the keyboard, and then he let out another sigh. “Alright, alright. I am getting a bit hungry, anyway.” He closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table before he pulled away from Sylvia and got to his feet. “Well, let’s go make dinner.”

Sylvia smiled a little and jumped up and took Fenris’s hand before leading him to the kitchen. “So, I already set out the chicken breasts to defrost before I left for work. I was thinking that we could try our hand at stuffed chicken?”

“The recipe that Merrill emailed you the other day, you mean?”

“Yes!” Sylvia looked mildly surprised that he had remembered, but she smiled brightly. “Is that alright with you?”

“Should we finish off that bag of potatoes, as well?”

“Stuffed chicken and mashed potatoes, then?”

Fenris nodded.

“Alright. Do you want to work on peeling the potatoes while I make the filling mixture?”

“I can do that,” he said with a nod, and dug around in the drawer where they kept their cooking utensils for the potato peeler.

Sylvia planted a kiss on his cheek while he searched. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Well, I did promise, didn’t I?” he asked. Despite the gruffness of his voice, he threw a smile her way. “I like cooking with you, anyway.”

“I’m glad. And I promise not to bother you too much for the rest of the weekend so that you can finish up that paper.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded and then turned to the refrigerator to gather the ingredients she would need for the filling.


End file.
